kairoshascomefandomcom-20200214-history
2014-2015
Kairos Barn.jpg|The 2nd annual retreat at Farish Recreation Area! 2014-10-25 09.57.23.jpg|The Oct 2014 food packing event with FMSC! 10435702_10153224052048943_5204744852134085460_n.jpg|Another GREAT Halloween dance party! 10730916_10153224050368943_7062052911530651300_n.jpg|With some great costumes as well! :) 2014-11-18 23.41.36.jpg|52 Boxes for OCC! 2014-11-21 22.34.28.jpg|And the Nov 2014 Feed My Starving Children - food packing event!! 2014-11-25 20.41.44.jpg|Building the "wall!" Team work during the Nehemiah series! 10846472_10154967567655121_27501439312678719_n.jpg|The OCC Packing Center crew. Good job, all!!! 2014-11-30 11.09.24.jpg|Another Kairos baptism! God bless you, Katy Faudry! 2014-12-20 21.43.40.jpg|Another GREAT Kairos Christmas! Thanks, Oliver Family! 10922488_10205692147927451_657208717613959198_n.jpg|The Honduras Mission trip team! vegas-436.jpg|How did the Vegas trip EVER get this big? PRAISE GOD!! 11802660_10207333901415675_3716559827574881819_o.jpg|Summiting Challenger Point! 2015-08-04 22.32.29.jpg|What a GREAT bunch of 2015 Kairos Grads! Our 3rd year in the Blockhouse - we keep learning and the process seems to get smoother and smoother. This was a great year. The Fall Retreat led into us pursuing freedom on new levels through the Porn Series and the accompanying daily small group discussions and accountability the following month. The mission trip to Honduras was a really good, eye-opening experience for those who were able to go, and the follow up annual trip to Las Vegas was one of the best ever. God keeps teaching, and we keep learning! Kairos Members 2014-2015 - Interestingly enough, our overall number of members dropped a bit this year, down to 57. Of course, every change brings pros and cons. In this case, we were able to invest a bit more time into the people who were attending. God really developed some deep and lasting friendships. (And a few weddings as well!) 'Student Leaders - ' Blanca Family Group: Randi Batt. Dara partnered up with Randi to make it a great year. Conundrum Family Group: Cody Moore and Katie (Kopchik) Moore. Pikes Family Group: Ariel Oliver. Wade was the co-leader with Ariel this year. Challenger Family Group: Peter Farrell. Ella (Purtell) Scott (now as Staff!) was the co-leader this year. 'Graduates - ' We miss you already! You have left a hole in our hearts, but like God has done in past years, we trust Him to grow our hearts to continue to love the next generation of Kairosians. May you go and Love God and love people well. Cody Moore, Katie (Kopchik) Moore, Taylor Lopez, Leah (Dwire) Lopez, Peter Farrell, Megan Day, Jordan Bierschenk, Brandi Davis, Kate Weber, Nathan Enos and Angela McCrae. 'Lesson Series -' The Porn Problem (led by Aaron Nader) Nehemiah: Against All Odds (led by Vincent Weiss) Stand alone lesson - Are you ready to date? Kairos Evangelism Training How to do an Inductive Bible Study (led by Angela McCrae) The Gospel of Mark: An Inductive Study (Student Led) 'Retreats - ' The Sep 2014 Fall Retreat was held at Farish Recreation Area for the 2nd year. The retreat was integrated in with the teaching series that semester (The Porn Problem), and so we used lessons and time with God to focus in on our Identity in Christ. 'Mission Trips -' Honduras 2 - Jan 2015! Kairos partnered up with Meridian Point Church to visit Mision Caribe in Tegucigalpa, Honduras for this amazing experience. Those who were able to go include Kris Knigge, Vivian Hartman, Justice Thompson, Adam Oliver, Ariel Oliver and Wade. Las Vegas 6 - Six years of loving people in Las Vagas... where has the time gone? Each year has truly been an amazing experience in and of itself. But this year, if anything was to stand out, it would be the effectiveness and boldness of the team. Perhaps it was better preparation than ever before, perhaps it was those who have gone on previous trips now giving back and helping the next generation, perhaps it was God just moving in some awesome ways - at any rate, this years trip was one of the most effective ever. Praise God! 'Service Projects -' **Feed My Starving Children (FMSC) - A food packing event in Oct 2014 (in Parker) and again in Nov 2014 (in Colorado Springs) to provide meals for people in need around the world. This event reminded us how that SERVICE is indeed one of our Core Values! **52 Boxes packed this year for Operation Christmas Child. Thanks SO MUCH to Brandi Davis for heading this up for us! AND a big THANKS to the six who also headed up to the Packing Center to spend the day preparing the boxes for shipping overseas! 'Memorable Events -' The annual (how many years now?!) Kairos Halloween Dance! Complete with Swing Dance lessons, a hulu hoop contest that Kris Knigge won, an apple bobbing contest which alum Kandicie Alkire won, a candy corn counting contest which Cody Moore won, and a costume contest that alum Becca Wilbur won with her home-made "How to Train Your Dragon" costume! That one game of The Resistance where Peter Farrell almost had to eat his shoelaces, and where he tried his best to undermine his team (the resistance) due to refusing to belive that Wade could possibly be Morpheous (who, as EVERYONE knows, is ALWAYS a spy!). ;-) The Kairos Christmas White Elephant Party was another memorable event! Thanks to everyone for bringing GREAT gifts (like goldfish!!??, White Elephant tea pots, and Star Wars trivia books?!?!) - but the best had to be the "eye" drawing by Laine, and the "Merry Christmas" painted toilet seat cover by Kate!! Woot! Several of us made it up Challenger Point! (A Colorado 14er) Thanks to Nathan Sleeger for representing Challenger Family Group! Others included Caleb Braun and his friend Clay, Adam Oliver, Courtney Griggs, Randi Batt and Wade. And kudos to Sammi Soldano for giving it her best shot!